


A Surprising Christmas Present

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Draco Malfoy, Artist Harry Potter, Artist Lily Evans Potter, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meeting the Parents, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, harry has a cat, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry's cat disappears on Christmas Eve and he goes to find her. In the end he also finds something else he has searched for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chanastsya (fanfiction.net)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chanastsya+%28fanfiction.net%29).



> A bit of Christmas fluff I started sometime this year (not around Christmas) and finally finished. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> This will most likely be a Two-Shot.

For the first time in his life, Harry is alone on Christmas Eve, well not completely alone. He still has the company of his cat Amelia. His friends have drifted away from him after his godfather’s death and he can’t blame them. He wasn’t easy to be around for several months. But now he wishes they were here with him. He wishes he was over at his best friend’s house and celebrating with his family.

Amelia struts along the back of the couch Harry is sitting on, clearly bored. Harry looks at her with a smile. She is incredibly proud, even for a Siamese cat. She shunned him for days when he accidentally stepped on her tail once. She rubs her head on his and then jumps off. He doesn’t have to watch her to know she’ll disappear into his bedroom. She probably decided to get some sleep as there’s nothing more exciting to do at the moment.

An hour later, Harry decides it is time for dinner and before he prepares his own, he scoops cat food into Amelia’s bowl and calls her. When she doesn’t come strutting out of his bedroom, he is confused and goes to see whether she’s still sleeping. When he enters the room he is greeted by two empty beds, one for cats and one for humans and left even more confused and a little worried. He calls out for her again – maybe she just found a different cosy corner to nap in – but gets no response. When he can’t find her in the other rooms in his flat either, he concludes she must have taken off on her own. He leaves her alone in the flat quite often, it wouldn’t surprise him if she had found ways to get out of his small flat to explore the whole building.

He sets off to find her so he won’t be completely alone this evening. His first stop is the flat next to his where just a few weeks ago a guy about his age moved in. Upon hearing Christmas music from inside, he rings the bell and patiently waits for the door to be opened. He doesn’t have to wait long until his neighbour does – he’s even more handsome up close, Harry notices – and waits for him to say something.

“Uhm… I’m sorry to bother you but I’m your neighbour and my cat just ran away. Have you seen her?” Harry knows he’s blushing. He’s always blushing when he’s talking to good looking people. It’s so bad that it’s actually part of why he gets such generous tips at the café. They always think it’s cute.

“I have indeed seen a cat,” the guy’s voice pulls Harry from his thoughts again. Even his voice is handsome. Harry sighs internally. He’s _fucked_.

The boy shifts a little and Harry catches a glimpse of a tattoo he’s all too familiar with on his wrist. It can’t be, right? This guy can’t be his soulmate; he seems much too perfect for that.

“Is your cat by any chance a white Siamese?”

Harry can only nod.

The guy chuckles. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes almost immediately. “It’s just that your cat is here almost every day for some time. I thought she might be the house’s cat even though there is nothing about in the pamphlet I got.”

Harry, too, has to chuckle then. Apparently his cat has lived a double life without him noticing.

“Could I take her over to my flat again?” Harry asks carefully. He has never learned to be as polite as his neighbour is.

“I’m afraid that isn’t possible, yet. You see, I just fed her and now she’s sleeping on my couch. You can come in and see for yourself if you want to.”

“That would be nice. I need to make sure you’re not an evil cat killer,” Harry says mock-serious.

The guy laughs at his accusation and Harry has to admit to himself that he will fall for him, hard, if he continues to laugh about his stupid jokes.

“I’m Draco by the way,” the guy finally introduces himself while he leads Harry into his living room and to the black leather couch where Amelia lies curled up on a fluffy green pillow.

“It’s nice to meet you, Draco. I’m Harry.”

“I know,” Draco admits and when Harry turns his head to look at him he can see him blush.

“You know?” Harry asks confused.

“Yeah I… I saw you once in the hallway the day I moved in and I tried to talk myself into introducing myself to you since then… Your doorbell is right next to mine so I memorized the name on it…”

Harry smiles. Draco looks really cute when he’s flustered and Harry guesses he isn’t flustered often.

“Stalker,” Harry mocks him with a teasing grin.

“Hey! How can I be a stalker when I didn’t even know you have a cat?”

“Well, I never said you were a good stalker.”

Draco chuckles. “Touché.”

Their conversation is interrupted by a shrill beeping noise.

“I’m sorry, my food is done,” Draco apologizes and dashes out of the room and into what Harry knows is the kitchen as his and Draco’s flat have the same layout.

 

Draco comes back a few minutes later carrying a big pot that gives off the delicious smell of garlic and basil.

“If you want, you can eat with me,” Draco offers. “My friends cancelled our plans just a few minutes before you arrived so I have a rather large amount of pasta I don’t know what to do with.”

Harry chuckles. And because he knows what it’s like to be abandoned by friends – and because he wants to get to know Draco more – he agrees. He’s glad he looked for Amelia before he started making his own dinner.

“That would be very nice,” he tells Draco. “I just wanted to start cooking something for myself when I noticed Amelia had disappeared.”

When Draco reaches out to put pasta on his plate, Harry sees the small tattoo again. He is even more certain now that it is identical to the one right underneath his collarbone. He has traced the Dragon and fawn playing on his skin often enough with his eyes and his fingers since his sixteenth birthday to know every curve and spot.

Draco notices him noticing and self-consciously tugs on his sleeve.

“I don’t mean to pry but is that your Soul Tattoo?” Harry asks gently even though he is almost certain he already knows the answer.

Draco nods still looking uncomfortable.

Smiling, Harry pulls down the collar of his soft red wool jumper until his own tattoo is visible. Draco’s eyes widen and he hesitantly reaches out with one hand.

“Can I… touch it?” he asks, his hand hovering mid-air.

“Of course.” Harry has heard about people who got themselves a tattoo that looked exactly like the Soul Tattoo of someone they wanted to be with so he can understand Draco’s caution. But, just like he thought, there is a prickling sensation under his collarbone, like champagne bubbles popping when Draco touches his Tattoo and it seems Draco can feel it too, judging by the surprised look on his face.

Draco pulls his hand away again and refuses to look at Harry. “I’m sorry…” he mumbles, his eyes locked on his plate. “I just… I had to be sure.”

“It’s alright, Draco,” Harry soothes him and gently presses two fingers to Draco’s Tattoo. The bubbly sensation returns, this time in the tips of his fingers, and Draco relaxes a little.

Draco looks up at him again. “Thank you. I know this isn’t the usual way of getting to know one’s Soulmate but I’ve had my fair share of negative experiences with my Tattoo because of my _prestigious heritage_ ,” he spats out the last two words, his face showing a brief frown.

“Prestigious heritage?” Harry asks but then he realizes it. Draco has light blonde, almost white hair and grey eyes, just like the CEO of Malfoy Electronics.

“You’re… the Malfoy heir?”

Draco nods, frowning again.

“I had no idea… My friends always tell me I’m oblivious but fuck, I’m beyond oblivious.”

Draco’s face relaxes again and he chuckles. “I have to admit,” he says. “I’m kind of glad you are, that way I can be sure you weren’t here for my money, at least initially.” At the last words Draco’s expression turns a little sad again.

“I’m not out for your money now, either,” Harry assures him. “I inherited enough money from my parents and my godfather to live a comfortable life without having to work and the truth is, I _want_ to work. I don’t just want to relax and blow the money my parents made.”

Draco smiles then and gently wraps his hand around Harry’s wrist, sending thrills down Harry’s spine.

“What are you working as, then?” Draco asks and Harry is glad he doesn’t ask about his parents or his godfather. Even now it’s still hard to think about their deaths.

“I’m working at the café around the corner,” Harry tells him. He knows his eyes ae lighting up like every time he talks about his job. “Both my co-workers and the owner are really nice and the pay is really good considering it’s just a small café. And usually the customers give generous tips as long as I’m nice.”

“You mean to say you can be less than nice?” Draco seems surprised but he still smiles.

Harry shoots him a devilish grin. “Indeed. You don’t want to know how many people, especially girls, try to flirt with me. I’m more than glad my Soul Tattoo doesn’t show while I’m working.” He scowls when he remembers an incident a few days ago where a girl had spilled her drink on him intentionally after he had politely asked her to stop flirting with him.

“So you’re gay?” Draco asks trying and failing to sound uninterested. “Considering you don’t like it when girls flirt with you.”

Harry shakes his head and smiles. “No, that’s not it. I’m actually pansexual. Girls are just so obvious about their flirting, boys are much more subtle.”

Draco laughs out loud at that. “Very true. Maybe I should come around the next time you’re working and show them how to flirt subtly.” Draco slides his fingers slowly and softly over Harry’ wrist, making goosebumps rise on his arm.

“It seems you’re very good at that,” Harry brings out and Draco’s answering smile would make the Cheshire Cat jealous.

“I’m glad you think so.” Draco retracts his hand again and continues eating like nothing has happened.

Harry shakes his head in amusement and continues eating as well. The pasta is delicious, he definitely has to ask Draco for the recipe.

“So what are you doing for a living, then?” Harry asks after a few minutes of pleasant silence, only broken by the clinking of the cutlery on the plates. “Or do you take advantage of your family’s wealth and just enjoy the riches?”

“Believe it or not, but I do actually earn my own money. I work at a small art supplies store and sometimes I attend art lectures in my free time. Well, not exactly attend. Most lectures are pretty boring and I leave after half an hour. If they don’t tell me anything interesting then, they won’t tell me anything interesting in the remaining hour.”

“So, you’re not stepping into your father’s footsteps?” Harry is intrigued. Considering Draco is the only Malfoy heir he thought it inevitable that he would take over the company.

Draco smirks. “My father knows business is not my forte. He’d rather have his own secretary take over the company than me. All those appearances in public are just that, appearances. I’d much rather make a living off my art or something at least to do with creativity and art.” Draco sounds like he knows Harry will disapprove of his decision, will tell him he can’t make a living with only his art to support him but that isn’t at all what Harry is thinking.

“I really admire your ambition to do what you love,” he says and Draco’s face softens instantly. “It takes a lot of courage and self-confidence to do what other people would see as not profitable enough and not worth the trouble. We, as humans, need art. Always have, always will. Most people just don’t see that. They ignore it even when it’s right in front of them in shape of a painting they bought or a book they’re reading.”

Draco’s eyes widen with every word Harry says.

Harry could talk about art for hours and seeing him now Harry doesn’t doubt Draco would listen to him talk about art for hours in turn. He could tell him about all the art galleries he visited in the past to look at the art and talk to the artists. He would tell him about their motivation and their inspiration, just not about the meaning of the pieces. That is something he never asks about. In his opinion it is something private and personal, different for everyone who looks at the art and he’d rather not let it influence his perception of the piece.

“You’re the first one who understands...” Draco says with awe in his voice.

“My mother brought me along to her art exhibitions as soon as I was born. I basically grew up appreciating art.” Harry smiles. The happy memories he has of his parents don’t hurt any longer and he is glad about it. He doesn’t want them to make him sad, they are _happy_ memories after all. Now they only bring a nostalgic smile to his face.

When he looks back at Draco something clicks. He knew from the second he glimpsed Draco’s Soul Tattoo that it would click eventually but he didn’t expect it to be so soon or about something as dear to him as art. But he’s more than glad it happened.

It clicks and the dinner shared between two almost-strangers turns into an impromptu date and while neither of them mention it, Harry knows they are both aware of it and welcome it. When he looks to the couch he sees Amelia sitting on the same pillow she slept on, looking like she’s satisfied with how the evening turned out for him. He can’t shake the feeling that it was her goal for him to get to know Draco and that he has just gotten a Christmas present from his cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incredibly mushy, especially the ending but I'm not sorry at all. Have fun!

Just a few days after Christmas Draco decides to pay the café Harry works at a visit. He hasn’t seen Harry for more than a minute at a time since Christmas Eve and he misses him more than he’d like to admit.

The first thing he notices when he reaches Kitty’s Café is the giant rainbow flag covering several windows right above the entrance. He can’t help but smile. He just hopes the drinks aren’t as ridiculously named as the ones in the gay club he’s been to a few times.

A small bell rings when he enters the small, cosy café and he’s assaulted by the Christmassy scent of cinnamon, vanilla and other spices he can’t tell apart. Harry spots him almost immediately and Draco can see his eyes light up. It assures him to no end to know Harry has missed him too.

Draco sits down at a small table in the middle of the room and takes a look at the menu even though he already knows what he wants to order.

Harry comes over to his table just seconds after he has put the menu down again and pushed it aside.

“Good afternoon. I’m Harry and I’m your waiter today.”

“Hello, Harry,” Draco says and gives Harry a brilliant smile. Harry blushes but smiles back. May the subtle flirting begin.

Harry pulls out a small notepad and a pen, avoiding looking at Draco the whole time. “Are you ready to order?” he asks and for a fraction of a second looks at Draco.

That short moment reassures Draco that his flirting isn’t unwelcome.

“I’d like a nice, hot, black… coffee and a piece of your favourite cake or pastry.”

Harry’s blush deepens. “It will be done in a few minutes,” he assures Draco and then hurries to leave. Draco just smiles. He _really_ likes making Harry blush.

He watches Harry make his way back to the counter where two other employees seem to wait for him, looking concerned. Whatever Harry says apparently reassures them though. Draco then remembers that Harry told him a lot of people flirt with him and he is glad the other employees look out for him. The boy looks strong and he is almost sure he and the elf-like girl will kick out anyone who makes Harry uncomfortable.

Harry returns to his table a few minutes later carrying a cup of coffee and a plate with a piece of treacle tart. Draco smiles. Treacle is one of his favourites as well.

 

“Here’s your coffee and your cake, sir. I mean no disrespect but I personally prefer my coffee to be much milkier.”

Draco’s smile widens. Harry seems to be new to the flirting game or maybe he is simply inexperienced but Draco can’t help but appreciate it. It is nice to talk to someone who doesn’t have a witty comeback on the tip of their tongue all the time.

When he leaves again half an hour later he gives a large tip for the excellent service and discreetly puts a slip of paper with his number on it into Harry’s hand. He had a great time and not only because he got to flirt with Harry. He will definitely come here again.

 

It is two days before New Year’s Eve when Draco realizes he has no one to celebrate it with, yet – he only attends his parents’ fancy celebrations when he has to and his friends decided to celebrate the New Year abroad – and that he wants to celebrate it with Harry. Deciding not to think on it any longer in case he chickens out again, he leaves his flat and goes to ring Harry’s bell.

Harry opens the door with a surprised look that quickly turns into a smile.

“Draco! It is good to see you,” Harry greets him. “Do you want to come in?”

“No, I just have a quick question,” Draco waves him off and can see the disappointment in Harry’s eyes quite plainly. “I have plans today but I wanted to ask you whether you’d like to celebrate the New Year with me.”

“Which one of your illusive friends has cancelled on you this time?” Harry tries to joke but Draco can hear the uncertainty in his voice and see it in his eyes.

“I haven’t asked any of them,” he hurries to assure Harry. “I want to welcome the new year with you, Harry. I want my new year to begin with you by my side.” The last sentence is a little sappy in his eyes but when he sees Harry’s eyes light up like Christmas lights he can’t regret saying it. It seems Harry is the romantic type. He will definitely have to explore that further.

“In that case, I’d like to celebrate with you,” Harry answers and gives Draco a small smile.

Draco smiles back. “Thank you. I have to go now but just come over whenever you want to on New Year’s Eve. I’m already looking forward to it.”

“I will,” Harry promises. He then closes the door again still smiling.

 

On New Year’s Eve Draco’s nerves catch up with him again. He hasn’t planned anything big, he just wants to go to the roof of his father’s office building and watch the fireworks all over the city from there, and he worries it is not enough. Maybe Harry expects them to go to a prestigious restaurant or a fancy gala knowing whose son Draco is.

Just a few hours later he finds out he shouldn’t have worried. Early in the evening his doorbell rings and he finds Harry standing in front of his flat wearing an easy smile and casual but fitting clothes.

“Hey, I just wanted to ask whether you had any time sensitive plans?”

Draco has to smile because Harry is so thoughtful and because it’s very hard not to in his presence. He seems to just radiate happiness.

“Other than the fireworks at midnight, no. Did you have something in mind?”

“Umm… I thought we could maybe cook dinner together…” Harry scratches the back of his head, a nervous gesture Draco has already picked up on despite only knowing him for a few days. “If you wanted to. Or… we could watch a movie?”

“How about we do both?” Draco proposes. “There’s plenty of time until midnight.”

Harry’s answering smile is almost blinding in its intensity. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll just get some DVDs from my place. Your TV is much bigger than mine.” Harry grins sheepishly and Draco can’t help thinking it is downright adorable. “Should I bring anything else?”

“Let’s see.” Draco touches his lip in thought, calculating what they could make from the food in his fridge. “A good mood, an appetite, oh and maybe milk and some spices.”

Harry laughs and Draco is glad to see the tension leave his body.

“I’ll see if I can find all of that. The milk might be tough. Amelia can leave the flat on her own, she can probably open the fridge and steal a bottle of milk as well.”

“You better go then,” Draco says with an amused smile and pushes Harry’s chest gently. “You have to get our milk before she steals it.”

 

Harry is back just five minutes later, carrying an assortment of movies, some spices and herbs, and a bottle of milk. To Draco’s amusement Amelia is with him as well and as soon as she sees him bounds over to Draco to weave around his legs.

“Come in.” Draco steps back to let Harry in, careful not to step on Amelia, and then leads the way first into the living room so Harry can put down the DVDs and then into his kitchen. Amelia follows them around and when they’re in the kitchen jumps onto the counter next to the fridge. Draco pets her gently, delighting in the way she butts her head on his hand.

“Amelia is such a beautiful cat. I have to admit I’m a bit jealous of you,” he tells Harry. Harry smiles at him.

“I think at this point she is as much your cat as she is mine. After all you often care for her when I’m working.”

Draco smiles back at him, He really likes that thought.

 

An hour later, after a tasty and filling dinner, they are sitting in front of Draco’s giant TV, snuggled up under a comfortable blanket. In a bold move Draco lays his head on Harry’s shoulder and to his surprise and delight Harry pulls him a little closer in response. He wants this, he decides. He wants Harry around him as much as possible, first as his friend and later as his boyfriend but for now this easy companionship is enough for him.

After smiling at Draco once again, Harry starts the film.

 

At 11:30 they stand in front of the Malfoy Electronics office complex and Draco pulls out his father’s keys.

“How did you get those?” Harry asks. He seems surprised and a little taken aback.

“I asked my father for them, of course. He didn’t give me all of them, just the ones we need to get to the roof. Did you think I would break into my father’s company?”

Harry blushes. “Not really, but…”

Draco smiles at him. “Don’t worry, it’s perfectly fine and we’ll have the whole building to ourselves. No one will even know we’re here.”

Draco opens the door and bows. “After you, handsome.”

Harry blushes brightly and slowly walks into the office building. Draco follows him inside and closes the door again, locking it behind them so no one else will be able to come in. He pulls Harry over to the lift where he inserts another key into a lock next to the lift doors and they open with a silent hiss. Together they step inside and Draco pulls out another key to get them to the top floor.

“Mere mortals don’t have access to the top floor,” Draco explains with a grin as he sees Harry’s confused gaze.

“I feel honoured,” Harry teases and Draco is glad he is relaxing and warming up to him. He’d hate to scare Harry off with his very straightforward and self-assured attitude.

They step out of the lift on the top floor just a minute later and Draco uses one final key to get them onto the roof. He was here several times already over the years but Draco finds that every time he steps onto the roof the view is just as breath-taking as it was when he was here for the first time.

“It’s magnificent,” Harry whispers and takes a few steps forward away from the door to get a better look.

Draco has brought a blanket that he now spreads on the roof, as close to the edge as he dares. He sits down on it, comfortably leaning back on his elbows and Harry joins him there once he has appreciated the view from every side of the building.

“This is already the best New Year’s Eve ever,” he tells Draco with a content smile once he is sitting and gazing at the starry night sky above them. “And I’m sure it will only get better once the fireworks start.”

“You’re the first person I’m taking here,” Draco admits and shifts his arm a little so that it touches Harry’s. “I’ve only ever been up here alone after my father took me for the first time when I was twelve and I’ve never been here on New Year’s Eve before.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiles brightly and covers Draco’s hand with his. “I feel special now. I’m where no mere mortal has been before.”

Draco chuckles. “Don’t ruin the mood, you dolt,” he complains. “I was just trying to talk myself into kissing you.” No, wait. He didn’t mean to say that. And judging from Harry’s surprised expression he hasn’t expected him to say something like that either. But then a bright smile spreads on Harry’s face, brighter than any Draco has seen before and he closes the gap between them to press a short kiss to Draco’s lips. His lips linger only for a second before he pulls back again, still smiling.

“Did I restore the mood?” Harry asks innocently.

Draco can’t answer right away. The kiss, short as it was, has rendered him temporarily mute, something he has never experienced before.

“Not really,” he finally says when he has found his voice again. “But I think I like this playful mood better right now.”

This time it is Draco who leans in and presses an equally short kiss to Harry’s lips.

 

It is just a minute to midnight when Draco interrupts their playful banter and puts his forefinger on Harry’s lips.

“I have an important question. You have thirty seconds to answer.”

Harry grins at him. “Ask, then.”

Draco takes a deep breath. He has spent the last few minutes psyching himself up to ask this question. “Willyoubemyboyfriend?” he blurts out. There, he’s said it. Now he can only hope Harry understood him and he won’t have to repeat his question.

Harry lets out a startled laugh, not really making Draco feel confident about his answer.

“Yes. Of course.” Draco sighs in relief. Maybe he just shouldn’t jump to conclusions when it comes to Harry’s reactions. So far it has only brought him unnecessary anxiety.

“Why were you in such a hurry to ask me?” Harry asks after another kiss.

“I wanted you to be my boyfriend before midnight,” Draco says with a cheeky grin, confident once again. “So when people ask me tomorrow how long we have been together I can say _since last year_.”

“That’s cheeky. I like it,” Harry says and Draco kisses him again, longer this time, because it is only a few seconds until midnight and he wants the last thing he does this year and the first thing he does next year to be kissing Harry. They’re still kissing when the fireworks explode in the sky but they ignore them. They have their own fireworks exploding in their chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this story was finished.  
> Yes, I got inspiration for another chapter.  
> Yes, this might happen again.  
> Yes, I’m aware the title and description only fit the first chapter.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it.

Draco smiles satisfied when he looks at himself in the mirror on the inside of his wardrobe door. Harry has asked him to wear something casual for their date and while he knows how handsome the light grey shirt and washed out jeans make him look it is also the most casual outfit he owns.

Just a few seconds later the doorbell rings and Draco pulls his gaze away from his own reflection to go and open it. Just as he predicted, Harry stares at him openly once he has opened the door.

“You look great,” he remarks once his eyes have found Draco’s again.

Draco’s smile widens. He loves flustering Harry, he looks cute with red cheeks. “I’m glad you approve. Will you tell me now where we are going?”

Harry shakes his head. “I told you it was a surprise.”

At the word surprise Draco’s smile shifts into a pronounced frown. He doesn’t like surprises. At all. He prefers to be prepared for the situation and a dress code is definitely not enough preparation.

Harry just chuckles at Draco’s frown and presses a short kiss to his lips. “You will like it, I promise.”

Draco sighs. He doubts he will like it but Harry is too excited for him not to indulge him.

After he has checked for his wallet again he closes and locks the door to his flat behind them. Then he slips his hand in Harry’s and kisses his cheek.

“Lead the way.”

 

They take the next train into the city and from there Harry leads Draco through streets, side streets and back alleys with practised ease until they stand in front of a small café in a part of town Draco can’t remember ever having been in.

They sit down in a cosy nook in the back of the café and Draco takes a look around. While it doesn’t look like something he thought Harry would frequent he likes the style of the café, it is shabby but not overly so and the scent of baked goods hanging in the air teases his nose and furthers his appetite.

“This was my mother’s favourite café,” Harry reveals a few minutes later over a cup of hot chocolate topped with almost too much whipped cream.

Draco smiles warmly at him. It makes him happy that Harry wants to share this with him. He can only imagine how important this place is to Harry.

“It is lovely,” he says. It’s the truth. He is always honest with Harry, it is something he has known he would do ever since the Soul Tattoo appeared on his wrist on his sixteenth birthday. _I will never lie to my soulmate_. It is a promise he never spoke and intends to keep. His resolve has only hardened since Harry told him he has been lied to all his life and hates lies and half-truths.

“It is,” Harry agrees. He takes another sip from his mug, leaving whipped cream smeared between his nose and mouth. Draco has the sudden urge to lick it off but he refrains. He doesn’t want to make Harry uncomfortable. “My mother used to come here with me after her art exhibitions. It was something we always did together.”

Draco covers Harry’s hand that’s still cradling his mug with his own. “I feel honoured you decided to share this with me. I can see this place means a lot to you.”

Harry gives him a weak smile and Draco can see tears building in his eyes. “It does,” he confirms and lets go of his mug only to slide his hand up Draco’s wrist to touch his Soul Tattoo.

Draco smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

“She would’ve liked you, I’m sure,” Harry says.

Draco wipes away the tear slowly running down Harry’s cheek with the thumb of his free hand. “I’m sure I would’ve liked her as well.”

 

Their next stop is a nondescript white building that seems in dire need of a decent paint job. Once again Harry has led him through the streets confidently, which tells Draco he has been here quite often already. Does it maybe have some connection to his father?

“Where are we?” he asks Harry.

Harry blushes. “My mother’s art studio. I haven’t been here since they died.”

Draco’s eyes widen and he pulls Harry into a tight hug. “Thank you for sharing this with me. I can only imagine how hard this is for you.”

“I think it would be harder if you weren’t here with me. Do you want to take a look inside?”

“You want to show me your mother’s studio? Are you sure?”

Harry nods confidently. “Do you want to see it? A few of her unfinished works are still in there.”

“I’d love to.”

 

The first thing Draco notices about Lily Evan’s art studio is how big and brightly lit it is. It makes him want to take his supplies here and just paint and draw for hours on end.

Neither of them says anything for a few minutes. Draco appreciates the silence, it helps him take in the room and all of the art. He has soon found his favourite among the art pieces. It is one of two paintings still on an easel and it depicts what looks like a stag made entirely of ice.

He hasn’t heard Harry walk up to him so he is a little startled when he hears Harry’s voice behind him. “Actually, that isn’t one of my mother’s paintings.”

“It isn’t? Why is it here, then?” Now that Harry has pointed it out Draco can see a few differences between this painting and the others in the room. The technique is similar but the style is different.

“It’s mine. It was supposed to be a birthday present for my father. Stags were his favourite animals. My mother allowed me to paint it here because it’s the last place he would look for a present.”

Draco turns around and slides his hand under the collar of Harry’s sweater to touch his Soul Tattoo. The corners of Harry’s mouth quirk up a little but tears still start to stream down his face again.

“You should finish it,” Draco suggests softly.

“Why? What’s the point? He won’t even be able to see it. And if I hang it up in my flat I will think about him constantly. There’s a reason I never set foot in here after the accident.” Harry wants to pull away from Draco but Draco slings an arm around his waist before he can.

“The point is that maybe finishing this can help you come to terms with your parents’ deaths more. And if not, I like it and I would love to see what it looks like when it’s finished.”

“You want me to finish it for you?”

Draco shook his head. “I want you to finish it for you but if you need the motivation or want me to take it off your hands so you won’t have to look at it again I would be glad to.”

Harry’s smile is small but it is enough for Draco. He knows Harry’s healing will take time.

“Thank you, Draco,” Harry says and pulls him into a kiss.

 

Before they go to their next destination they make a stop at Harry’s flat.

“It’s not the right time, yet,” Harry explains when Draco asks him about it.

“Why don’t you tell me a little more about your parents then? It seems to me they are the topic of today’s date.”

Once again, Harry blushes. “Yeah, I… I wanted you to meet my parents… It’s stupid, I know but I couldn’t think of any other way…”

“It’s not stupid,” Draco insists and pulls Harry onto his lap. “I think it’s a great idea. So far I’ve really enjoyed our date and I’m sure I will enjoy the next part as well. I feel like I already know your mother a little better even though I’ve never met her and just know a few of her paintings.”

Harry’s blush spreads even further. “You really think so?”

“I do. May I kiss you?”

Harry nods and Draco gently pulls him closer until their lips are almost touching.

“Kiss me,” Harry breathes. One corner of Draco’s mouth quirks up before their lips finally meet in a soft kiss.

“So, you know my mother was an artist,” Harry begins after he has gotten comfortable on Draco’s lap. “But that wasn’t the only thing she was good at. She also loved to bake and cook and she taught me how to just like she taught me to paint and draw. From the time I was old enough to use a sharp knife we would always cook lunch together on the weekends.

“My father on the other hand was terrible at cooking and he didn’t even touch a brush again after he had failed art in school. He was very athletic though. We’d play football together and he’d take me to games sometimes when his favourite teams were playing. They both did their best to always be there for me, no matter if it was trouble in school or a fight with my friends, they were always there to comfort me or for me to rant at and talk things through. Until they weren’t. I haven’t even been to their graves since the funeral. Would you… would you come with me to the graveyard once I feel ready to? I think having you there might help.”

“Sure.” Draco pulls Harry closer and kisses his forehead. “I’m glad you asked me.”

 

When it starts to get dark outside Harry gets up and pulls Draco up from the couch as well.

“We should leave now,” he explains when Draco raises an eyebrow.

“Okay.” Draco kisses Harry again and then follows him outside and into a garage.

“This is… was my father’s car,” Harry says gesturing towards a red pickup truck. “We used to drive to a big empty meadow that belongs to one of my father’s friends and look at the stars. I… wanted to do that with you as well.”

“That sounds lovely. Let’s do it.”

 

Not even half an hour later Harry turns into a small path and then stops next to a wide meadow. When he doesn’t get up, Draco looks at him and sees his hands clutching the steering wheel in a death grip.

“Harry,” he gently addresses him and covers one of his hands with his own. “We don’t have to do this.”

“I want to. It’s just… hard.”

“What if we stay in the car for now?” Draco proposes. “Would that make it easier for you? We can look at the stars from here as well and we can always come back here again in a few weeks.”

“That’s a good idea. Thank you, Draco.” Harry slowly loosens his grip on the steering wheel and then turns his wrist to entwine his fingers with Draco’s. Draco squeezes Harry’s hand once and kisses his cheek.

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated!


End file.
